


Tasty Treat

by Roysth



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laughter During Sex, Power Imbalance, Roleplay, terrible roleplaying, this isn't as bad as it sounds, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roysth/pseuds/Roysth
Summary: Tarn wants to roleplay a wolf and rabbit with Pharma. Pharma couldn't care less.





	1. Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably super OOC, but fuck it. Pharma and Tarn are assholes.

Pharma wonders if Delphi is worth this.

He'd gotten back to his room after his shift to find a package on his desk and a note from Tarn. The note had been an 'invitation' of sorts, to go spend time with Tarn. Apparently the tank felt he deserved Pharma's attention. It's not like Pharma needed to recharge or anything. No, of course not, he would just _love_ to go spend his night with Tarn. The note had instructed him not to look in the box until he was brought to the DJD base. Pharma wishes he had. He would've refused Tarn immediately, rather than deal with this...

 

 

 

"What a delicious looking rabbit I've found," Tarn purrs, cornering Pharma in a hallway. Thankfully the rest of the DJD had been given the week off to go relax somewhere, so Pharma doesn't have to worry about them seeing _this._ Tarn has wolf ears clipped to his helm and a motorized tail swishing behind him. Pharma is wearing petrorabbit lop ears that hang down and a fluffy white bob tail.

He feels so ridiculous.

"What are you doing in my ship, little rabbit?" The more Tarn talks, the more Pharma wants to roll his optics.

"I got lost. I was looking for my den," Pharma replies, voice flat and bored. Delphi really isn't worth it.

"Didn't you smell that this was wolf territory, little rabbit?" Pharma can feel an optic twitch.

"The rain washed away all the scent markers. I didn't mean to intrude-"

"But you did. I should eat you up for being so naive." Tarn's certainly much more into the roleplay than Pharma. He purrs and growls, engine mimicking the sounds at appropriate times. The motorized ears flick in response to his field. Tarn leans in closer, sniffing at Pharma's neck. The jet does roll his optics this time, while Tarn's busy and won't see. "My my. It smells like you're in heat."

Truthfully the jet smelled like polish and antiseptic, but Pharma sighs and goes along with it.

"No I'm not, I was just lost. Oh please, let me go," Pharma says with his flattest delivery yet. Even Tarn can't keep pretending at that.

" ** _Either put some more effort into it, or you can go wait for destruction at Delphi._** "

Pharma gasps at the pain-pleasure that assaults his spark. His own tail flicks in agitation. Damn Tarn to the pit!

"P-please let me go, wolf! I didn't mean to come here!" Tarn perks up at the renewed effort. He smiles beneath his mask as he crowds Pharma against the corner until the jet's crushed to his chest plates. He sniffs at Pharma's neck cables again.

"No, I know that sort of scent anywhere. You're in heat. That's why you came here, isn't it? You desperately need a strong, wild wolf to breed the heat out of you."

Even with Tarn's threat, Pharma has to keep himself from laughing. This is so stupid!

"No...No I don't! I'm a petrorabbit anyways, you can't b-breed me!" Pharma trips over the word. He hopes Tarn doesn't notice.

Tarn notices.

"Oh? But the idea is there. You're thinking about it, aren't you? About my **_thick, long spike filling your tight valve? Filling your gestation chamber with my transfluid? You, so heavy with my offspring you can't move?_** "

Cheater!

Pharma can't help his arousal. Tarn stokes it in his spark, his words wrapping around it like a hot vise. It _squeezes_. Pharma's fans click on as his face flushes pink. His arms push against Tarn's chest.

"N-no I think not! I just n-need to get home-" Pharma cuts off with a squeak as Tarn grabs him, hauling him into his arms and heading down the halls.

"I think you'll be staying with me in my den, little rabbit. I can satisfy you better than any other can."

"But you're a wolf! You eat rabbits like me." The arousal is not enough to make the situation less ridiculous.

"A sweet little rabbit like you? I think I can hold back," Tarn rumbles. He quickly carries Pharma to his room, keying in the access code. The inside has been transformed. Pharma was _very_ well acquainted with Tarn's room, but this is so silly. Berth gone, desk gone, shelves gone, all possibly folded back into the floor and walls. What would have been a bare room has been strung with crystal shaped lights and faux foliage. Against the far wall is pile of blankets and pillows arranged like an animal's nest. The room is dark, even with the little crystals. In the dim lighting, it certainly looks like a den. Tarn leaves the door to the room open like it's the entrance to the 'cave'. He lets Pharma fall onto the nest before crawling on top of him.

Pharma winces at the rough landing. One of his wings got dinged on the wall. Tarn's heavy weight on his chest isn't helping either, but it's not like he can really do anything about it. The tank inhales deeply by his neck cables again.

"You smell so sweet, my dear rabbit. **_Whatever would have happened if I hadn't found you?_** " Tarn waits for Pharma's moans to quiet back down before continuing. " ** _I wonder how many others would've tried to breed you? Your fellow rabbits, certainly. Or maybe another wolf would've caught you , held you down and stuffed you full. Maybe you would've been so overcome with heat that you'd go up to one, aft in the air, begging for their spike to split you apart._** "

Pharma wishes he could smack Tarn upside his helm. If he wants to do roleplay, he'd better let Pharma chose next time so that the jet doesn't have to suffer through such terrible dialog. Slag, at this point, Pharma wishes he could write Tarn a script.

 ...At least he has the Voice.

Pharma pants as the arousal soaked words urge his charge higher and higher. He doesn't doubt Tarn is trying to make it simulate a real heat. Pharma can feel his tail twitching faster, trying to press further back against the floor to show off his panel. A bit disconcerting (since when did sex toys do things like that?!) but easily ignored. Primus, Tarn hasn't even touched him, but Pharma can feel his panel starting to leak.

Blue hands come up to paw at Tarn's shoulders. "P-please, let me guuhoo. I-I don't want to be bred!"

"Your heat says differently."  Finally, large clawed hands drag down Pharma's sides, charge erupting in their wake. The jet yelps, twisting from the pleasure. Tarn takes the opportunity to roll Pharma onto his front and press down on his back. The roll makes Pharma's dinged wing hurt some more, and the jet whimpers at the sharp sting. Tarn mistakes the sound for one of pleasure. "Even now, you can't help but whine when I touch you."

Pharma can't stand it. "No you idiot," he hisses out the corner of his mouth," when you fragging dropped me I hit my wing. You just made me roll over on it!"

Tarn pauses. Oh. Oh dear. He coughs a bit, clearing his throat, before continuing on.

"Well, far be it for me to leave my new mate in distress."

Oh Primus, he can't still be... He is. Pharma groans in equal parts frustration and lose when Tarn gets up from his back, scavenging in his subspace for something to help with the wing. Pharma refuses to move, at least until he feels a pede bump his leg. He glares over his shoulder at Tarn, who motions minutely at the door. Of course. Unwilling little rabbit should be trying to escape.

Pharma lets out a tremendous sigh before scrambling towards the door, knowing he won't reach it. Like he suspected, a hand closes around his clipped on bobtail and yanks him back into Tarn's waiting grasp. He barely got a few steps.

Pharma struggles as Tarn leans down to his audiol.

" ** _You won't get away, my dear._** "

For a second, Pharma forgets. He forgets that he's in a psuedo-cave, with rabbit ears and a tail, roleplaying. He feels the arms and the pain in his wing and the promise and panics.

"No, no, please! Please, Primus, let me go!" He struggles, charge rapidly dwindling. Tarn tightens his arms around him, hushing him as he drags him back to the nest.

"Pharma, Pharma stop. Pharma, listen to me. **_Stop._** "

Pharma sags in Tarn's hold. The tank gently lays him down on the nest as Pharma calms down, face heating in embarrassment. Primus...

Tarn sits down beside Pharma, taking the injured wing in hand and rubbing some numbing cream on it. Neither speaks for a while. Finally, Pharma tries to scavenge the evening.

"I... I, uh," he clears his throat, unable to look at Tarn. "I don't know what came over me. I-I overreacted, uh..."

Tarn grumbles to himself, looking over Pharma's injured wing. "It's alright. Though this wasn't how I thought the evening would go."

Pharma grunts, turning himself over to get onto his hands and knees. Tarn looks at him with surprise, until Pharma snaps open his panel.

"There. Better to just get it over with," Pharma mumbles. The fright is still there, deep in his spark, but maybe if Tarn still gets his interface he can control the damage a bit more. Pharma doesn't doubt that if Tarn wants to frag him, he wouldn't be able to fight back. Pharma jumps at the feeling of a hand on his aft. His charge is long gone now but he doesn't have any power here. He keeps forgetting that. The hand drifts to his valve-

And passed it to the manual latch of his panel. Pharma's panel slides back over his interface components, the cool lubricants squelching unpleasantly.

"I think we can both agree that this evening is a lost cause." Tarn unclips the bobtail from Pharma's aft. The jet sits down and leans against the wall, watching Tarn curiously. It's stuff like this that makes it all the more confusing. Tarn could kill him. Tarn threatens to do so often. Their 'relationship' doesn't exempt Pharma from having to kill and harvest his own patients. Pharma was certain Tarn would've just fragged him anyways. And yet...

Tarn unclips the lop ears, getting up and going over to one of the walls of his room. Like Pharma thought, the rows of shelves unfold. Tarn puts the ears and tail in a lock box before taking his own off to put them up as well.

When Tarn returns to where Pharma is sitting, the jet flinches when he holds out his hand.

"I'll return you to Delphi now."

Pharma puts his hand in Tarn's, and the two leave the unfortunate cave, not looking at each other.

 


	2. In a Perfect World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely ooc. Anyway, here's the actual porn.

Tarn's panel grinds into Pharma's as he pins him on his hands and knees. Pharma likes the feeling of the heavy tank pressing down on his back. He likes it more when he hears the click of Tarn taking off his mask. The lop ears don't help though. Tarn chuckles and gathers the ears into his hand, yanking Pharma's head back so he can suck on his exposed neck cables. Pharma moans at the sharp bites.

"Aaahh T-Tarn, come on-"

Tarn makes a negative sound, letting go of Pharma's neck to growl in his audiol.

"What ** _, little rabbit? Do you want my spike?_** "

Pharma groans. Still with the terrible dirty talk? Whatever, he can play as long as he gets his reward.

"Y-yeees, oh please please please! Please, wolf, I need your spike!" Tarn actually roars triumphantly, humping Pharma's panel and grinding down on it until Pharma squeaks.

" ** _Open up for me. Let me have your tight little valve._** "

Pharma snaps his panel aside. The edge of Tarn's digs into the blue, slick lips of his valve. The pain sends a shudder of pleasure rocketing up his back. Pharma moans, rocking his hips back as well as he can while pinned down. Tarn yanks on his ears again as he lets his spike out. The tank captures Pharma's mouth in a kiss as he nudges his spike against the opening of Pharma's valve. What, no preparation?! The head pushes until it pops in. Pharma yelps into Tarn's mouth, pulling away as far as he can while Tarn holds his ears.

"Gentle, fraggit! Take it slow or I'm leaving!"

Tarn apologizes, adjusting their positions. He lowers them down to the floor, still pressed to Pharma's back. The jet can rub his spike against the blankets now, though, and gladly takes the opportunity to distract himself from the pain. Tarn slows down considerably, but he's not small. Pharma whines as the spike splits him wide. It seems to never end, more and more pushing deeper and deeper. Tarn finally bottoms out, taking a quick break to catch his breath. Pharma shakes and whimpers beneath him. It's so big! He feels stuffed full. Pharma feels Tarn grab his ears again to turn his head.

It's not the first time he's seen Tarn without his mask, but the predatory grin takes his vents away.

" ** _Well, little rabbit? Didn't I tell you I'd satisfy you?_** "

Pharma can't hold in his laugh. He laughs until tears stream down his face, smiling as he says, "You haven't even moved yet!"

Tarn, apparently caught up in the clenching of Pharma's internals as he laughs, just growls again and nuzzles into Pharma's neck. It makes Pharma laugh again. He can feel Tarn's grin against his neck.

"Keep doing that," the tank commands as he starts sliding his spike out, until only the tip remains inside.

"What? Laughing? Shouldn't I be more in charaCTAAH!" Tarn drives his spike back in, grinding his hips against Pharma's once he's bottomed out again.

"Well, certainly you should, but I'm having more fun with this," Tarn teases. Pharma has to laugh again. This is so silly! Tarn sets up a slow and deep pace, Pharma's laughter being replaced with moans of appreciation. Each thrust rubs Pharma's spike against the blankets beneath him. The jet cries out every time Tarn hits his ceiling node or grinds against the entrance to his gestation chamber.

" ** _What a beautiful little rabbit_** ," Tarn says after a particularly hard thrust that jabs Pharma's node. " ** _You make such delicious noises. I'm surprised no one's come to my cave to watch me breed you. Are you close? Do you want me to fill you up? Do you want to bear my pups?_** "

Even with that delicious spike pounding away in his valve, Pharma laughs again. He can't remember the last time he felt this carefree.

"Y-yes! Fill me up! Give me your pups! I want you to breed me f-fu-full!"

" ** _Overload for me! Scream for me as I fill you!_** "

Pharma does, and if his screams were more like loud laughter, neither of them complained.


End file.
